


You Found Me

by PhantomQuill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Derek Hale, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew when he first saw him, he was different. In the beginning Stiles had never seen himself with anyone but Lydia. The massive crush that left him gibbering nonsense, getting weak kneed, drooling at the elegance and perfection….but then he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

Stiles woke up alone, breathless, like he had been resurfaced to the cold death air after a lifetime of not breathing. He blinked. Once. Twice. A third before he reached for warmth. He slowly turned his head and closed his eyes, pained, to see that the man he had fallen asleep with had left him alone most likely at first light…..

Stiles knew when he first saw him, he was different. In the beginning Stiles had never seen himself with anyone but Lydia. The massive crush that left him gibbering nonsense, getting weak kneed, drooling at the elegance and perfection….but then he met him.

After the incident with Scott, he didn’t think he could even trust this guy, like, his Uncle was the one who bit Scott after all—but now he’s been caught like a deer in the headlights. As time passed, he refused to admit it…admit there was someone else out there that made him feel like he’d fallen in love like he did with Lydia all over again. And not once did he think that it would be with another man, needless to say an Alpha with a stuck up attitude and needless to say a few years older than him.

Stiles brought his pale fingertips to his lips and brushed it lightly, he remembered the touch—the desperation, the roughness of it all. The corner of his lips quirked upwards as he could hear the reverberation on the closing four walls. The memories flashed before his amber-glint brown glazed eyes as he inhaled. Once. Twice. A third time before he managed his breath.

Everything had began to fall apart after sophomore year, when he was seventeen but he heeded no attention. He did, however, notice the change in Derek Hale’s, the Alpha, attitude. He was always checking up on him and the rest of the pack—but he would always send an uneasy look towards him. Stiles knew he was just the Sheriff’s kid who connected to dots before the rest of the pack screwed themselves over after acting on impulse the first time. He knew he is nothing supernaturally special and very well unarmed except for his baseball bat which had been rendered useless uncountable times. Just a hyperactive spaz who, if not connecting the dots—always getting in trouble, much to Derek’s obvious annoyance.

It was then, Derek had taken an extra initiative to keep an eye out for Stiles. And at first, Stiles found it supremely annoying; like this guy hated him, hated everything he said or was about to (mainly lame pop culture references, but that was who he was so Derek can fuck off) say. But after the incident with a not-so-friendly mermaid where Derek had to literally drag Stiles away from his ultimate demise and sudden realization that fuck, he would not be able to swim his way out of that one—Stiles left it alone. Until, it became stifling once more and it had nearly been a month since the mermaid incident. One day he mustered up the inhumane courage to actually confront Derek about it. Demanding that he were to leave him alone, his heart was racing in fear despite his strong voice and he knew Derek can use his werewolf-y powers to hear it. And as Stiles predicted, Derek only gave a coy smile and a chalky chuckle. The rough shake of his shoulders unwelcomed and just as annoyed as his brute sharp features implies. He then just walks away and Stiles fumed.

Stiles bit his lip, he should not have noticed the difference in Derek’s laugh or smirks—it was Derek! He only had one expression and that was brooding! And the occasional and unkind mocking but that was it. Little did he know, his emotions would bloom for the Alpha shortly after and a lot quicker than he expected; he panicked. Overanalyzing everything afterwards. As Derek kept his silent promise to keep an extra look out for Stiles, he was still an Alpha after all. He had obligations to the rest of the werewolves in the pack, A Kitsune (yeah, he didn’t know much about them), and the Banshee who had once claimed Stiles’ heart once upon a time. Even though his company was suffocating, it wasn’t necessarily _bad…._

Now, the more he thinks about it, the more he actually enjoyed Derek’s company…and as he lied in bed by himself he was missing him now more than ever. Derek had the ability to make Stiles feel, unforgotten, legendary, and yet normal. But yeah sure, Stiles has totally been in previous relationships where he felt like that…like with Malia, and he has shared more than one eventful conversation with Scott about his romantic adventures with both Kira and Allison. He knew what to bargain for but yet he did not expect this. And it still made him panic.

Insecurity and anxiety would always settle in at one point or another, slowly making its way to a make its grand entrance but somehow. When Derek was there, he was able to suppress it with newly found energy. At the time, Stiles thought it was encouragement—what a warrior of Rome would feel from their powerful and almighty Caesar before they rode into battle. He was part of the pack after all. He couldn’t prove himself to be the weakest link. He didn’t want to be the weakest link. But he never told anyone about that, yet somehow Derek knew.

Derek always knew. When everything was falling apart Derek knew what to say and what not to, which surprised Stiles because Derek was more of a, ‘take action first and ask questions later’ type of guy, besides being his brooding self. But whenever he spoke to Stiles, Stiles could detect something different. In front of the pack Derek would put on this brave façade but Stiles knew…he’s been observing lately. That’s what he did best. And what he observed with Derek was gentler. Quieter, and less demanding of anything when he was alone—especially when he was alone with Stiles. Usually Derek would have a penetrating voice, loud and demanding; enough to make anyone feel uncomfortable if you were not used to it. This time around though, when they finally spoke since the last confrontation and away from the pack, Derek’s voice was silvery—just as silvery as the weapon that would maim him. It was clear, light and pleasant…it reminded him of the time Peter spoke about Derek when he was young…when he first fell in love. 

Stiles pushed that particular thought away. He didn’t want to think of Derek’s past lovers...especially when he didn’t know where he was in Derek’s status books. Stiles, without a doubt and couldn’t deny anymore that something was there for him towards which is why he wants to confront him—one more time in the place he’s more comfortable in. He didn’t know what Derek thought of him but he needed to know. But as Stiles waited for him, he only grew aggravated and impatient as he glanced down at his watch. He was late….as usual. Stiles’ dad had left for the station earlier that day leaving Stiles’ officially alone, which was good….so totally good. But waiting…super bad. He grew more anxious and ended up twiddled his thumbs and let out a harsh laugh. “I’m going back to bed.” 

As he slid his phone off the table and into his hands, he jogged for the stairs. He heard a knock on the door which made him freeze, his heart doing flips. He knew from experience that it was most likely Derek with his daily routine checking out on the human nuisance…or at least he made Stiles’ feel that way in front of the pack—but when they were alone and Stiles’ insecurities perked again, Derek simmered them down. _No…not now. Play it cool._ He chided to himself. But come on, it was Derek! His mere presence is beautifully intimidating!

Stiles breathed in once—gathering what dignity he had left before he walked to the door and opened it, a loose smile played on his lips as Derek arched up his thick eyebrows. Stiles’ looked him up and down with the quirk of his own eyebrows. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt with jeans. It was simple but it looked really good. Stiles swallowed and let the werewolf in. 

“So. Your dad is at work?” When he noticed Stiles nod, he moistened his lips. “Good.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “As you can see I’m fine, so you can go now.” He hoped Derek wasn’t paying attention to his heartbeat as it felt like it was picking up at the mere sight of him. He averted his eyes when he noted Derek’s ears quirk and lift his gaze to him. Of course he heard. But what he would interpret would most likely ruin Stiles. 

He had forgotten that Derek knew much about him as much as Stiles cared to admit. But it wasn’t one sided. Sometime last year Derek had confessed to Stiles how much he hated it that Stiles had figured him out so quickly. Quite frankly, Stiles couldn’t remember that long ago but he remembered here and now. All he knows is that he thought Derek would rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth for knowing so much but all he did was give a brief smile, warm eyes and walked away a little less rigid than usual. 

Stiles put no effort into changing Derek, he guess it just kind of happened. The rest of the pack noticed a small change but he never knew who caused it. Whether it’d be Braedon or… _No! No past girlfriends Stiles we talked about this!_ He mentally kicked himself. So Stiles never dared to put his name out there for the whole pack to publicize it locally. Oh no…..he didn’t even mention to his dad who would most likely have a fit if he were to figure out how Stiles truly felt for this Alpha. Hell, he never told the man his sexual confusion yet—but Stiles didn’t really feel the need to tell his dad, and definitely not the pack.

Yet, Stiles stayed quiet. True, Derek’s attitude had changed but that didn’t mean it was solely because of him or anything that stupid right? That couldn’t possibly be all, Derek, Stiles knew for sure, hated his guts and hated the fact he was a packaged deal with Scott. Time seemed to settling things down a bit and Stiles proved he was pack but that didn’t make it feel like a difference, you know? Speaking of time, Stiles glanced at his watch once more. 9:30, pretty early for him yet the sound of the cars rushing by and people talking made it seem like they broke their fast at 5:30 and was on the road by at least 7:00. A.M….A.M! Stiles internally groaned. 

“I called you know.” Derek spoke suddenly, breaking the silence, and if Stiles wasn’t mistaken there was another emotion mixed in there somewhere. Stiles eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he peered his amber brown eyes at his phone. He pursed his lips and threw his hands up in the air upon his discovery, _shit…shit shit shit!_ “So you did.”

“When you didn’t answer, I thought I’d come by. See if anything happened.” Derek pressed the conversation awkwardly. Worriedly even. Stiles’ gaze narrowed a little.

Stiles huffed, “Did it ever occur to you that I was sleeping?” _God Stiles,_ He complained mentally, _He’ll never figure out how you truly feel if you keep this act going._

“Yeah, it did actually.” Derek said with a shrug as he moved to the table and leaned against it. Stiles watched his sleeves tighten against his arms as his strong hands grabbed both his elbows and he flexed. _By God!_ Stiles fought the urge to inch closer. Derek was just so beautiful. Nature’s perfection, its beautiful atrocity. Stiles seemed to have a knack for the supernatural—first a banshee, then a were-coyote and now Derek, the Alpha of the wolf pack. Maybe he should be in Eichen after all…

“And?” Stiles asked keeping it cool as he watched as Derek rounded the table, casually looking around the house before he was in front of Stiles at the bottom of the steps. He folded his arms over his broad chest and exhaled, a forced smile plastered on his face. God, Derek really didn’t want to be here after all huh? Stiles’ heart sank a bit as the corner of his lips quivered. 

“I didn’t see you in your room, so I went looking.” Derek replied slowly, probably catching on to Stiles’ disappointment.

“You found me!” Stiles said, feigning an enthusiastic tone before his expression dropped…much like how he wanted his attitude to _annnny_ moment now. “What now?” 

Derek let out a fruity laugh; it was deep and strong…yet oddly pleasant and not at all like his mocking laugh he’d usually shared with the rest of the pack. The mere sound of it sent noticeable shivers down Stiles back with shock and so much more. But not at all the sensation that soon rivaled it as Derek’s hands wrapped around Stiles’ back, pulling him closer and leaving a trail of shivers at the very finger nails that drew down at the base of his spine. Stiles leaned against the railing of the stair quickly for balance while looking Derek in the eye. 

_Finally…..finally!_ Stiles cheered as Derek leaned in….pecking him on the lips before pulling away. “You tell me.” Stiles’ didn’t waste any time. His lips formed into a bright smile before he closed his eyes and connected his lips once more with Derek’s.

Stiles smiled at the memory. Breathless he may be…alone he may be now, but when Derek returned he wouldn’t feel that way. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fic to the Sterek fandom, I hope you enjoy  
> And the Title of this piece is based after the song You Found Me by The Fray  
> I do not own anything, everything goes to their respectful owners  
> This is also Unbeta'd


End file.
